inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
~♥~ Love Sick ~♥~
~♥~ Love Sick ~♥~ is set during the Aliea Academy arc, this is just before Raimon go against Diamond Dust. My fanmade team Mugen No Arashi and a few of the members are featured. The main pairing is Sakura x Hiroto (in these version they aren't brother and sister, so no, Hiroto isn't a siscon. In this version Sakura is related to Midorikawa instead, dunno why, so her name is Midorikawa Sakura. Story~ Sakura was walking around the Aliea Academy base, heading towards her room. Man I'm bored...Hey, I know! I'll go and see if anyone is practicing! ''she thought to herself, and with that she began to head towards the Genesis field. When she got there she noticed that Hiroto was training on the field alone. "RYUSSEI BLADE!" he yelled, sending the dazzling shoot towards the goal ''Wow! Gran-kun is amazing! ''she thought to herself, gazing at him. Suddenly she noticed she was blushing, but she was distracted by Hiroto's shot. The ball passed the goal by a long shot, and bounced off the wall. Huh?! Gran-kun missed?! How is that possible, even Trant-kun has trouble with his shots... She gazed over at Hiroto, then gasped - he had collapsed on the floor in a coughing fit. ''Gran-kun?! Is he okay?! I should go and help him- What am I saying?! Father told me that he is my enemy! I don't care if he's hurt, I should be hoping he dies...Oh, I can't do it! Of course I can't let him die! Sakura now found herself crying in a mix of utter shame and worry. She looked down at the field again - Hiroto was still on the floor. She gave in and ran down to the field to Hiroto's side. "Are you okay?" she asked him, knealing on the muddy floor to check on him. "H-Hana-chan?" Hiroto looked up at her, which made her blush "Wh-what are you d-doing here?" "I-I was just going to my room and I happened to see you collapse on the field" she stuttered nervously. Hiroto grinned at her "That's such a lie!" he laughed "Is not!" Sakura argued, blushing "Yes it is, you're room's that way!" Hiroto grinned, pinting in the direction that lead away from the field. Sakura blushed harder, opening her mouth to argue but stopped when Hiroto started coughing again. She stood up, but stayed leaning down to help him up. She helped him to stand up, then put his arm around her shoulders so she could walk him to his room. "A-Arigatou, Hana-chan" he said weakly, his voice was weak. She blushed and took his temperature. Sakura gasped when she saw Hiroto's temperature. "I-is it th-that bad?" Hiroto asked her "Gran-kun, this is really bad, you have a really high fever!" Sakura cried, rushing to feel his forehead herself. Hiroto blushed slightly as he felt Sakura's elegant hand touch his forehead gently. She gasped again. "I'm going to make you some soup" Sakura told him "What type of soup do you like?" "I-I don't mind, Hana-chan" Hiroto replied nervously "Is chicken soup okay?" Sakura asked him "Y-yeah, that's my favorite actually..." Hiroto felt himself blushing again. "Okay" Sakura smiled, walking towards the door "Don't move, you don't want to make your fever worse than it already is" "Hai" Hiroto replied, still blushing as he watched Sakura leave his room. He continued to watch until the last strand of her waist-length magenta-red hair had floated out after her, gracefully dancing in the breeze from the window. W-wow, Hana-chan is actually really pretty...Her hair, the way she walks, her perfect figure...U-urusai baka! You can't be in love with her! Father said I must beat her, and he's more important than a stupid pretty girl...Oh forget it! I'm totally in love with her... "Gran-sempai?" a farmiliar, soft voice snapped him away from his thoughts. It was Sakura, holding a tray witha bowl of steaming chicken soup with croutons, a small, buttered roll and a drink of Shloer, Hiroto's favorite drink. "W-wow, Hana-chan!" Hiroto stared at the tray, impressed. Sakura blushed. "I hope it tastes alright..." She said nervously, putting the tray onto Hiroto's lap. Hiroto picked up the spoon and scooped up some soup. He blew on it gently, then ate it. "Is it alright?" Sakura asked nervously "I-It's amazing!" Hiroto cried, eating more. "Y-you really think so, Gran-sempai?" Sakura looked at him uncertainly "Yeah! Y-you're an amazing cook, Hana-chan" Hiroto smiled at her, he noticed he was once again blushing. And when he looked up at Sakura, she was blushing too. Hiroto finished his soup, drank his drink and ate the roll. "Arigatou for the food, Hana-chan" Hiroto said nervously. "It's fine..." Sakura took the tray and left. When she got back, Hiroto was sat up in his bed, reading a book. She noticed two words written across the spine - PHOTO ALBUM. Why was Hiroto looking through a photo album? Surely he would want to forget about his childhood? "Oh, welcome back!" Hiroto smiled nervously, lowering the book. Sakura peered over the top of the book and could make out two figures in every picture - her and Hiroto. In one of them, a young Hiroto was kneeling on the ground of a grassy field with Sakura behind him, placing a daisy-chain headband she had had made onto Hiroto's head. She felt tears build up in her eyes as she remembered when they were just little children and life was so simple. Before she knew it, she had burst out crying. "Hey, there's no need to cry" Hiroto said in a comforting voice, he sat up further and reached his hand out and grabbed her's gently. He pulled her gently towards him, and placed her on his lap. He was instantly surprised how light she was. She hugged onto his neck, still crying. Hiroto lightly pushed her back slightly so her face was near his, and he kissed her on the lips. She didn't fight him or go against him. Her eyes widened but gradually closed, and she kissed Hiroto back. "I love you, Hana-chan" Hiroto smiled at her "I love you too, Gran-sempai" Sakura smiled back. ♥ ~The End~ ♥